


The Best Time

by Iverna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Wedding, cs wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iverna/pseuds/Iverna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle aboard a ship. A marriage proposal. A captain nearby. And neither of them really have more time to waste. (A Captain Swan version of THAT scene from PotC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Time

Killian Jones always considered the expression “raising hell” to be a figure of speech. He never thought he’d have to face the literal version of it one day. And on his ship, of all places - or Liam’s ship, at the moment, if you want to get technical about it. The _Jewel of the Realm_ may have changed names, but Killian insisted that as long as Liam is aboard, he is the captain.

It is fitting, in a way, that it’s the show ground of the final battle for his soul. Fitting, but again, not something he would ever have imagined.

The only unsurprising part of it is that it’s due to Emma Swan. If there’s any person in the world he’d have named as capable of raising hell, literally or otherwise, it would have been her.

And she did it for him. That’s a thought, or rather, a fact, that Killian will probably spend quite a few hours dwelling on, before he can truly believe it.

Right now, of course, Emma is not very happy about the whole situation.

“Son of a bitch,” she yells, fending off another demon with a rather impressive parry. Her sword flashes, and along with it comes a flash of pride in Killian’s chest. Good form. Just like he taught her.

They stay together, moving almost as though in a dance. She catches her attacker’s claw on her blade, and Killian’s hook slashes across the creature’s chest. There’s an unholy shriek, and it staggers back.

He ducks as it lunges for him, and sweeps his foot out. It stumbles - only briefly, but right into Emma’s blade. Another screech, this one cut off abruptly as the bastard crumples to the ground.

Emma grins at Killian as he straightens back up, and he feels his blood sing. It’s a heady mix - the rescue, the battle, the knowledge that he’s fighting side by side with the woman he loves. The woman who loves him, enough to cross into the underworld to get him back.

Killian Jones has always been a man who followed his heart. It has led him along a winding, dark path, but he knows now that it has led him true. It has led him to Emma. And now it’s beating loud and fast in his ears, and pours the words out of his mouth before he can think them over.

“Marry me.”

Emma’s eyes widen just a little. She dances to the side, deftly tripping another attacker, whom Killian sends flying overboard. She has to yell to be heard over the noise. “You mean if we get out of here?”

He shakes his head. “I mean regardless.”

Emma starts to smile, then stops. Cocks her head to the side. Another demon lunges for Killian, and he ducks under it, hoists it over his shoulder, and into Emma’s waiting blade.

When he faces Emma again, she’s smiling like the sun, eyes sparkling. “Then why wait?”

She looks around until her eyes find Liam, who is a few feet away and holding his own quite admirably. “Liam!” she yells. “Marry us!”

Liam looks rather startled. Nearby, David pauses, his eyes wide; luckily, Snow has retained her wits, and shoots the creature lunging for him right in the eye.  Liam kicks away a headless demon before yelling back, “I’m a little busy at present!”

“No time like it!” Killian shouts. “Come on, brother, you’ve never had trouble talking while you fight before!”

“Very well!” Liam’s sword flashes. “But I’ll have to skip the speeches!”

“Good!” Emma yells, and Liam’s face breaks into a wide smile.

“Do you, Emma Swan, take Killian Jones—” the next words are drowned out by another shriek, “—husband?”

Emma stabs her sword into the demon trying to claw its way towards Regina’s back. “I do!”

The words sound unreal, although later, Killian will reflect that in the heat of battle, they still feel more real than they might have otherwise. As it stands, he has little time to stop and wonder that Emma Swan is really, truly, marrying him right now.

“Do you, Killian Jones—” Killian lurches back, out of the way of a fireball; it misses its target, but the demon flinches, and Killian’s blade is there. “— wedded wife?”

Killian pulls Emma out of the way of a slashing claw. “I do!”

“Then as captain, I now pronounce you—” Liam slashes at a demon, “husband and wife. You may kiss the—” He stops as the demon lunges for him. Ducking, he slashes at it again, then kicks it away.

“You may kiss—”

The demon turns and lunges back towards him. Killian’s heart skips a beat. But  David is there, catching it across the back with its blade. It swings for him in turn, but Liam is already moving, and slashes his blade through its neck.

“Just kiss!” he yells.

Emma stabs and kicks another demon, sending it sprawling back. Then she grabs the lapel of Killian’s coat and hauls him towards her. Killian’s hooked arm goes around her waist and he bends his head, kissing her like it’s the first time - and in a way, it feels like it is. His heart wants to burst out of his chest, and it’s only the noise and the sword in his hand that keeps him from completely forgetting where he is.

They break apart just as another demon approaches, and stab it together.

 _Till death do us part_ , the words echo through Killian’s head, and he smiles.

_Not that it can._


End file.
